IAT
by Aiko Aizawa
Summary: ngak tau mau ngasih judul apa! gomen bikin cerita baru tapi cerita yang selanjuta akan saya lanjutka ! bagaimana kisah sikembar namikaze dan bagai nasib kakak-adik uchiha untuk masuk ke satuan IAT? warning boyxboy,boys love, typo dll.. bad summart


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING! : AU, BL, OOC, typo, miss typo, dan kekurangan yang lainnya. so rich naruto.

Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.

PROLOGUE

IAT merupakan singakatan dari Internasional Agent Teen yang dibentuk oleh Namikaze Minato beserta istrinya Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. IAT berisi agent-agent remaja mulai dari umur 14-20 tahun. Keanggotaan IAT dibagi menjadi 10 unit, unit tersebut dipimpin satu orang dari anggota merupan tim ellite yang terdiri dari 12 orang, dua diantara mereka merupakan ketua dan wakil ketua daru IAT,mereka adalah Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, identitas mereka sangat dirahasiakan dari dunia luar sebagai anggota IAT, mereka hanya dikenal sebagai Namikaze Menma dan Uzumaki Naruto anak kembar dari pasangan Namikaze Minato Uzumaki Kushina dan cucu dari Senju Tsunade dan jiraiya.

Namikaze Minato adalah penguasa kaya raya yang disegani didunia sedangkan istrinya merupakan heiress klan Uzumaki yang banyak disegani karena kehebatan mereka bermain pedang dan disebut sebagai pemimpin para yakuza dijepang dan merekamemiliki perkebunan teh terbesar di dunia. Senju Tsunade adalah pemilik Rumah Sakit terbesar dijepang dan menyandang gelar dokter terhebat sepanjang hidupnya karena kepiawainya dalam mengobati seseorang. Jiraiya suami dari Tsunade memiliki penginapan serta onsen ala jepang tradisional terbesar di jepang.

Menma dan Naruto anak kembar tapi beda, menma sang kakak yang beda 5menit kelahiranya dari naruto menpunyai rambut berwarna merah orange muda dengan aksen merah dibagian bawahnya (mirip luke di tale of the abyss warna rambutnya) dengan mata mirip dengan kushina berwarna violet mempunyai tinggi 180cm dan perawakan yang sangat di idamkan oleh laki-laki lain.

Uzumaki Naruto anak kedua pasangan Minato-Kushina dan adik Menma, mereka berumur 16tahun, Naruto memiliki rambut jabrik pirang cerah dan mata sebiru langit cerah tanpa awan dengan tinggi sekitar 165cm dan wajah yang sangan manis seperti perempuan membuat Naruto disangkan cewe oleh orang, tidak seperti kakaknya yang tampan dan manly sehingga membuat Naruto iri dengan kakaknya.

Menma dan Naruto dari kecil tidak pernah terpisah dan mereka selalu bersama dan saling melindungi disamping sifat Naruto yang ceria sifat Menma bahkan terkesan dingin dan hanya menunjukan sifat hangat dan cerianya kepada orang terdekatnya terutama naruto, kedekata mereka bahkan disangka berhubungan insect tapi itu semua tidak benar karena mereka menyangkal semua itu, Naruto yang manja selalu minta manjakan pada orang tuanya dikala mereka tidak bisa maka Menma lah yang akan selalu memanjakan adik tersayangnya. Mereka berdua bersekolah di KIHS(Konoha Internasional High School), mereka masuk dengan mudah dikarenakan kekayaan dan kejeniusan mereka, berada di kelas 11ipa 1 sebagai kelas terbaik tidak begitu mereka pedulikan tidak seperti yang lain yang sangat bangga dapat berada dikelas itu bagi mereka itu sangat biasa dan tidak ada istimewanya, termasuk dalam The Most Wanted disekolah itu dengan nomor 1 dan 2 juga tidak membuat mereka bangga, entah apa yg membuat mereka bangga authorpun juga tak tau.

Keluarga Uchiha terdiri dari Uchiha Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga, Uchiha Itachi sebagai kakak tertua dan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai orang termuda dari keluarga uchiha, kalian pasti binggungkan dimana ibu mereka? Uchiha Mikoto!ya! dia adalah ibu Itachi dan Sasuke, dia telah meninggal dikarenakan kecelakaan kerja sejak sasuke baru memasuki sma. Sedangkan Fugaku bekerja disalah satu cabang perusahaan Namikaze di jepang dengan posisi Manager pemasaran dan gaji lumayan besar, kedua anak Fugaku merupakan anak tergolong jenius dan dapat memasuki KIHS (Konoha Internasional High School) yang hanya berisi kumpulan orang kaya serta jenius dengan Itachi yang berada dikelas 12 ipa1 dan sasuke berada dikelas 11ipa1 sekelas dengan sikembar Namikaze serta masuk dalam urutan 10 orang The Most Wanted dan author tidak tau dia urutan berapa. Hal cukup membanggakan Fugaku karena kejeniusannya menurun pada kedua putranya itu. (PD sekali kau Fuga-chan xP)

Sasuke dan Itachi bercita-cita ingin masuk satuan IAT dengan mencoba mengikuti seleksi yang diadakan 2 bulan lagi karena itu mereka berlatih keras dari kecil sampai sekarang, mulai dari berlatih kendo,menembak,memanah serta beladiri seperti judo,karate dan aikido dengan preatasi yang cukup memuaskan serta pantang menyerah hal yang sangat dibanggakan oleh fugaku sendiri.

Gomen.. malah bikin cerita baru..

cerita ini cuma buat selingan aja kok...

nanti aiko akan lanjut cerita The power of Naruto, baru 80% jadi sebentar lagi aiko akan update kok ceritanya...

TOLONG RIVIEW YA SEMUANYA!


End file.
